fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
John Hornaman
Background * Clean Sweep Candidate Elected to PA House, 3rd district, in November, 2006 * D from Erie County * ran against Matthew Good Issues AARP (harvested in November, 2006) Home and Community-Based Services and nursing home care AARP Question: Do you support or oppose expanding the availability of home and community-based services as options to nursing home care? How would you achieve balancing institutional and home and community-based care with regard to Medicaid spending? AARP Response Many Pennsylvanians needing help with activities of daily living such as eating, bathing and dressing prefer to remain in their homes as long as possible. Pennsylvania continues to allocate most (over 60%) of its Medicaid long term care spending on nursing home care despite the fact that nursing home care is significantly more costly than providing individuals with home or community based services. AARP believes that rebalancing Pennsylvania’s long-term care system is the best way to respond to the needs and preferences of Pennsylvanians allowing them to choose where to receive their long-term care services. AARP supports expanding the availability of home and community based services as options to nursing home care. Candidate Response: Matthew Good, Republican, Candidate did not respond. Candidate Response: John Hornaman, Democrat My daughter, Dr. Pamela Tronetti, as a nationally renowned geriatrician, has championed home care for the elderly in publications and lectures for many years. Home care allows the elderly to live longer more comfortable lives while maintaining their independence and dignity. Although I am not yet familiar with the mechanics of how this would be accomplished, I will conduct the necessary research to make sure that home care is expanded. Property Taxes Supplement slot machine proceeds with income tax changes John Hornaman, Democrat Check Question What measures would you put in place to lower property taxes? AARP Response Pennsylvania’s dependence on a regressive property tax structure to fund public education unfairly penalizes homeowners, including many older Pennsylvanians, who are squeezed by increases in the assessed value of their homes and property tax rates. A startling 38% of AARP members surveyed said they believe property tax increases will force them to move from their homes in the near future. AARP strongly supports expanding the state’s Property Tax/Rent Rebate program and eligibility guidelines. We believe the most equitable way to deliver substantial property tax relief is to supplement slot machine proceeds with changes to the state’s personal income tax. The personal income tax represents the fairest solution since it is collected from a larger cross-section of the population and is based on the ability to pay. Candidate Response: John Hornaman, Democrat Property Taxes are the most unfair of all taxes. I feel reform for all should come from: a) Gambling proceeds b) Limiting spending by school districts and municipalities (the back end referendum is fine, but currently has too many exclusions) and c) for the elderly, change the Lottery formula to provide more dollars for the Property Tax/Rent rebate program. (Some of the amounts awarded by the Lottery are excessive and could be reduced). Utility Shut-Offs During Winter Reinstitute the prohibition of winter shut-offs for non-payment of utility bills John Hornaman, Democrat Check Would you support or oppose reinstituting the prohibition of winter shut-offs for non-payment of utility bills without first going through the Public Utility Commission? AARP Response Many Pennsylvanians are struggling to balance household budgets and deal with soaring energy costs. This is especially difficult with a new utility shut-off law, also called Chapter 14. Chapter 14 permits utility companies to shut-off utilities, including home heating during cold winter months, for nonpayment. This law has received much public criticism because the state’s most vulnerable populations, including older Pennsylvanians, are affected. In a new survey, 72% of AARP Pennsylvania members believe utility shut off requirements should be restored to pre-2004 standards. In addition, 81% support further protections for utility customers who may be unable to pay their bills. Older and economically disadvantaged residents should not be forced to make a choice between food, prescription drugs or keeping the heat on. Candidate Response: John Hornaman, Democrat The Utilities as well as the PUC, are out of control. I not only support the reinstitution of prohibiting winter shut-offs, but also tighter controls on the utilities, and making the PUC on elected body, more answerable to the public. Lottery Fund Maintain the Lottery Fund to benefit older Pennsylvanians John Hornaman, Democrat Check Question Would you support or oppose protecting the Lottery Fund so that it may continue to provide services to older Pennsylvanians and what steps would you take to protect the Fund? AARP Response Established in 1971, the Pennsylvania Lottery is the only state lottery that exclusively targets its proceeds to benefit older citizens. Proceeds of the Lottery provide a host of benefits and services to older Pennsylvanians, including: - property tax relief and rent rebates - free and reduced-fare transit and reduced vehicle registration fees - a co-pay prescription drug program, the Pharmaceutical Assistance Contract for the Elderly (PACE) - funding for Area Agencies on Aging services AARP believes maintaining the Lottery Fund to benefit older Pennsylvanians should continue. Candidate Response: John Hornaman, Democrat As a legislator, I would always vote to protect the Lottery Fund, so that it can continue to provide its designated services. Hornaman